PICTURE 2: Venus
by uLiezha
Summary: "Pinjami aku tubuhmu!" "A-aku..., menjadi Venus...?"


**PICTURE 2: Venus**

"Pinjami aku tubuhmu!"

"A-aku..., menjadi Venus...?"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Sai dan Hinata

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, PWP, Author's PoV, dll.

"Hai, Nona Hyuuga!" seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata saat gadis bersurai indigo itu sedang fokus membaca buku sendirian di sudut ruang baca perpustakaan.

Hembusan udara hangat nafas pria itu terasa menggelitik di telinga Hinata. Membuat jantungnya mendadak berdebar cepat hingga nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu sedikit melirik. Jengah melihat tingkah pria berambut hitam pendek yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya tanpa permisi.

"Sai," gumam Hinata pelan, segan, pun enggan.

Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tampak begitu kesal karena kehadirannya. Namun senyumnya justru membuat wajah Hinata terlihat semakin ketus.

"Tersenyumlah, Hinata!" pinta Sai dengan nada sesopan mungkin. "Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum, apa kau tahu itu?" ujar Sai kembali berbisik di telinga Hinata, tapi kali ini lebih dekat, karena sebelumnya, pria itu telah menepikan rambut panjang Hinata ke belakang telinganya terlebih dulu.

"He-hentikan, Sai!" pekik Hinata lirih. Sedapat mungkin dia menahan diri agar tidak berteriak akibat tingkah iseng pria pelukis dirinya beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kenapa? Kau terangsang, ya?" tanya Sai ringan, ironis pun retoris.

"Tch!" Hinata mendecih kesal sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Dengan sigap Sai menarik lengan Hinata agar gadis itu duduk kembali. Hinata berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sai, tapi pria itu justru menariknya semakin kuat. Merasakan genggaman tangan kekar Sai pada lengannya, membuat Hinata sadar bahwa sekuat apapun dia menghindar, dia tidak akan mampu melepaskan diri dari tangan sang maestro. Pasrah, gadis itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Lepaskan!" pinta Hinata sambil duduk kembali di kursi.

Perlahan genggaman tangan Sai melonggar, melepaskan lengan Hinata. Lalu mengambil buku yang tadi dibaca oleh gadis itu. Hinata diam tanpa merespon melihat buku favoritnya berpindah tangan. Tak menoleh, tak bergeming, bahkan tak bersuara. Dia hanya memandang keluar jendela perpustakaan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hinata," ujar Sai memulai pembicaraan, sambil membuka-buka setiap halaman pada buku usang di tangannya tanpa intens apa-apa.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi, berharap agar pembicaraan ini segera usai.

"Pinjami aku tubuhmu!" jawab Sai dengan nada perintah.

"A-a-apa...?!" Hinata terhenyak mendengar permintaan Sai.

Menyadari keterkejutan yang luar biasa terukir pada wajah ayu gadis di sampingnya, Sai segera memberikan penjelasan. Pria berwajah tampan itu mengatakan bahwa dia mendapat undangan untuk mengikuti pameran lukisan bertema God & Goddes yang diadakan oleh sebuah komunitas pelukis dari ibukota. Dan Sai ingin melukis seorang dewi dari mitologi Romawi, yaitu Venus.

"Aku butuh model untuk lukisanku," jawab Sai seadanya.

"A-aku..., menjadi Venus...?" tanya Hinata gugup karena tak percaya.

Sai menggumam pelan. "Jadi pinjami aku tubuhmu." sambung Sai meminta sekali lagi.

"Hhh..., a-a-aku kira...," desah Hinata terdengar begitu lega.

"Hn? Kau kira apa, Hinata?" tanya Sai pura-pura penasaran. Di salah satu sudut bibirnya terukir seringai nakal yang jelas-jelas tampak mengulum senyum.

"Sialan kau, Sai!" umpat Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan kesal melihat ekspresi menggoda Sai.

Tawa Sai pun akhirnya meledak tanpa sempat tertahan. Refleks Hinata membungkan bibir sensual pria itu dengan tangannya sambil menoleh ke sekeliling mereka. Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu memandangi mereka dengan tatapan curiga.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sai. Ternyata Sai masih menyisakan sedikit tawa kecil saat mulutnya terbebas dari bungkaman Hinata. Namun hanya sebentar saja karena tahu diri dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hn, kau ingin tanya apa?" ujar Sai balik bertanya.

"Dari sekian banyak dewa dan dewi dalam berbagai mitos, mengapa kau memilih Venus?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Karena dia adalah dewi cinta dan kecantikan," jawab Sai panjang lebar.

"Dan dia berselingkuh dengan banyak dewa, bahkan juga beberapa pria biasa," sambung Hinata ketus. "Apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada retoris.

Sai tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata. Gadis itu memang benar. Menurut mitos yang tertulis dalam berbagai buku, memang seperti itulah adanya. Melihat sikap Sai, Hinata mulai kehilangan respek. Namun sejenak kemudian, terdengar Sai menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Bagi orang-orang Romawi pada masanya, ketika mereka masih memuja para dewa dan dewi, Venus adalah dewi yang paling melambangkan seorang wanita seutuhnya. Selain dianggap sebagai dewi cinta dan kecantikan, dia juga lambang kesuburan, kemakmuran, kemenangan dan kasih sayang. Bagi mereka, Venus adalah seorang ibu, leluhur bangsa mereka," papar Sai panjang lebar, memberi penjelasan dengan sabar.

Hinata menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya. Bingung harus berkata apa. Gadis itu hanya bisa memandang Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia baru tahu, bahwa ternyata pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ternyata lebih cerdas dari yang dia kira sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, Sai memandang lurus ke depan keluar jendela. Tatapan mata kelamnya menerawang menembus batas maya. Kemudian pria itu menoleh ke arah Hinata, membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tidak ada ekspresi iseng ataupun main-main yang tersirat di sana.

Untuk sejenak, Hinata tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Sai pun hanya diam menunggu jawaban darinya. Melihat keseriusan Sai, akhirnya Hinata menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. Melihat hal itu, senyum di wajah Sai merekah bagai bunga di musim semi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Tatapan kedua mata kelamnya melembut.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena kau mau menjadi modelku, tentu saja," jawab Sai spontan.

Sai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Kedua mata kelam yang tadinya kosong saat ini berbinar berkaca-kaca. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Sai. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu beranjak dari kursi tempat duduknya.

"Besok aku ke apartemenmu jam 4 sore," ucap Hinata sambil mengambil bukunya dari tangan Sai. Lalu pergi meninggalkan pria tampan itu sendiri di perpustakaan tanpa berpamitan.

_skip_

Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sai untuk kedua kalinya, entah mengapa rasanya masih canggung luar biasa bagi Hinata. Walau ragu, jemari kecilnya tetap mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali dan menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Sai membukakan pintu.

"Kau terlambat, Hinata," ujar Sai sambil memamerkan jam tangan digitalnya yang menunjukkan angka 4:18 kepada Hinata. "Bahkan lebih terlambat 3 menit dari saat pertama kali kau datang kemari," sambungnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pura-pura kesal.

"Ma-maaf...," ucap Hinata pelan, canggung dan malu. Gadis berparas ayu itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Merasa berhasil menggoda Hinata, Sai pun tersenyum tipis. "Masuklah!" ajak Sai sambil sedikit menyingkir untuk mempersilakan Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu melangkah masuk dan segera menuju ke sofa di ruang tengah. Suasana ruangan itu berbeda dari ketika dia pertama kali datang. Udaranya pekat akan bau cat dan pada lantai berceceran cairan warna-warni. Tanpa sadar, Hinata berjalan dengan cara sedikit berjinjit saat melewati ceceran itu.

"Kau ternyata berbakat menjadi penari balet, ya?" sindir Sai sambil terkekeh geli.

Sontak Hinata menoleh ke arah Sai. Mata lavendernya menatap tajam pria itu dengan penuh rasa amarah.

"Aku harus berpose seperti apa?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau lihat patung gips di sana?" tanya Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah samping kirinya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sai. Ada sebuah patung wanita telanjang setengah badan dengan sehelai selendang menutupi area paling pribadinya di sana. Tanpa menjawab, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau berpose seperti itu," ujar Sai ringan. Dia mulai sibuk mencampur warna dasar untuk membuat beberapa warna yang dia perlukan.

"Kau akan melukisku telanjang lagi?" tanya Hinata ingin memastikan.

"Kau keberatan?" lagi-lagi Sai balik bertanya, kali ini sambil menyiapkan sandaran kanvas.

"Tentu aku keberatan!" jawab Hinata spontan.

Sai menghentikan aktivitasnya. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan perlahan. Melihat tatapan kelam Sai yang dingin, tanpa sadar Hinata mundur sambil memeluk tasnya.

"Cukup tanggalkan pakaianmu dan kau bisa memakai selendang putih itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu," ujar Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah kain sutra putih yang masih terlipat rapi, yang tergeletak di atas sofa. "Duduk dan bersandarlah sesantai mungkin agar nanti kau tidak perlu banyak bergerak jika mulai pegal," sambung Sai sambil berbalik dan menjauh dari Hinata. Kembali menyiapkan sandaran kanvas, lalu memasang sebidang kanvas yang telah direntangkan diatas bingkai berukuran 80x120 cm.

Hinata melakukan yang diminta oleh Sai. Dia hanya melepaskan pakaiannya, lalu segera menutupi dadanya yang terlindung bra berenda menggunakan kain sutra putih berupa selendang sepanjang 2,5 meter tersebut. Dia mengenakannya dengan cara menyilang ala sari wanita India.

"Hmph! Kau akan kulukis sebagai Venus, Hinata. Bukan Parwati," ujar Sai sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa saat melihat cara Hinata menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain sutra itu.

"La-lalu?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Sai langsung turun tangan untuk melucuti selendang sutra itu dari tubuh Hinata. Sontak Hinata segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dari pandangan Sai.

"Duduklah dulu!" pinta Sai setelah melepaskan kain putih nan halus itu.

Setelah Hinata duduk senyaman mungkin di atas sofa, Sai membentangkan kain panjang itu melewati kepala Hinata. Ketika kain itu menutupi rambut indigo Hinata yang panjang dan indah, Sai meminta Hinata untuk menggulungnya ke atas, lalu menjepitnya.

"Aku tidak membawa penjepit rambut," ujar Hinata pasrah, melepaskan rambutnya hingga terurai kembali, lalu segera mencengkeram kain itu agar tetap menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa menggulung rambutmu dengan kuas atau pensil?" tanya Sai memberi ide, sambil membantu menggulungkan rambut Hinata dan mengangkatnya agak ke atas agar leher jenjangnya terlihat sempurna.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, membuat Hinata merasa seperti nyaris dipeluk oleh Sai. Dia hanya bisa diam tak bergerak membiarkan Sai menjamah rambut kesayangannya sambil menunduk. Beberapa kali rambut tebalnya terlepas saat Sai berusaha menggulungnya ke atas.

"Kuasnya harus yang agak besar dan panjang agar cukup kuat menahan rambutku," ujar Hinata merespon pertanyaan Sai.

"Memang harus yang besar dan panjang agar cukup kuat untuk memuaskanmu, Nona," bisik Sai tiba-tiba, tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan Sai. Refleks dia menjauh dari pria itu. Namun karena posisinya yang sedang duduk di sofa, membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar terlalu jauh karena punggungnya tertahan sandaran sofa. Merasa terpojok, Hinata menatap Sai penuh rasa takut.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, Hinata," ujar Sai berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang sempat terukir pada wajah ayu Hinata. "Akan aku ambilkan kuasnya," lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Sejenak kemudian, Sai kembali dengan membawa sebuah kuas seperti permintaan Hinata. Gadis itu menerimanya, lalu menggunakannya untuk menggulung dan menjepitnya seperti sebuah tusuk konde. Sementara itu, Sai membantu Hinata memegangi selendang putih itu agar tidak merosot. Sai tersenyum melihat kelincahan jemari lentik Hinata yang bergerak memutar kuasnya untuk melilitkan helaian-helaian lembut berwarna indigo itu.

"Sudah! Lalu selendangnya?" tanya Hinata lagi, terdengar sedikit ketus kali ini.

"Begini saja," jawab Sai sambil melingkarkan selendang putih itu dan menyampirkannya pada pundak kurus Hinata. "Biarkan terjatuh alami pada lenganmu," ujar Sai sambil membiarkan Hinata mengatur sendiri sisanya.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

Saat ini Hinata duduk bersimpuh di atas sofa, dengan tubuh bagian atas tertutup selendang sutra. Rambutnya yang tergelung acak dengan beberapa helai yang terlepas sendiri membuatnya terlihat begitu sensual, tapi tetap elegan. Untuk beberapa saat, Sai hanya memandangi Hinata. Pria itu sepertinya ingin memanjakan netranya untuk sejenak sebelum mengabadikannya ke atas kanvas.

"Sai, apakah seperti ini sudah cukup?" tanya Hinata dengan intonasi setenang mungkin, membuat Sai tersadar dari lamunannya sejenak tadi.

"Sempurna," komentar Sai tersenyum memandang gadis di hadapannya. "Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang," lanjutnya sambil beranjak dari samping Hinata, lalu berjalan menuju ke belakang kanvas.

Sedetik kemudian, suasana langsung hening. Baik Hinata maupun Sai, keduanya tidak ada yang bersuara. Sai konsentrasi untuk membuat lukisannya, sedangkan Hinata fokus untuk mengatur detak jantungnya dengan cara menghela nafas pelan berulang kali.

"Sai," panggil Hinata ragu.

Sai hanya menggumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kanvas yang diwarnainya. Hinata kembali terdiam. Melihat wajah Sai yang begitu serius membuatnya urung berkata lebih lanjut.

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Sai seakan bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Eh?! I-iya," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Tanyakan saja!" sahut Sai cepat.

Sejenak Hinata ragu. Namun rasa ingin tahu membuatnya ingin menanyakannya sesegera mungkin.

"Tadi kau bilang Parwati. Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Istri Shiva," jawab Sai singkat. "Itu menurut kepercayaan agama Hindu, orang-orang India. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai ibu alam semesta," sambung Sai menjelaskan.

"Hn..., kenapa kau tidak memilih dia untuk dilukis?" tanya Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Andai saja tema pameran ini adalah dewa dewi menurut mitologi yang ada di seluruh dunia, aku pasti akan memilihnya," jawab Sai sekenanya.

"Maksudmu, panitia pameran membatasi tema hanya pada mitologi Romawi?" tanya Hinata menduga-duga.

"Romawi dan Yunani," jawab Sai melengkapi dugaan Hinata.

Mendengar adanya kesan nada dingin dalam intonasi bicara Sai, Hinata mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya-tanya lebih jauh lagi.

_skip_

"Sudah selesai," ucap Sai tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan. "Kau boleh bergerak sekarang," sambungnya sambil membereskan alat-alat lukisnya.

Akan tetapi tidak ada sepatah katapun untuk menyahutnya. Penasaran, Sai menoleh ke arah Hinata. Gadis cantik itu saat ini sedang duduk bersandar pada sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sepertinya rasa lelah dan bosan membuatnya ketiduran. Sai menghampirinya dengan melangkah perlahan-lahan, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Sai sambil menguncang bahu Hinata pelan, tapi gadis itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

Akhirnya Sai membopong Hinata dengan cara melingkarkan salah satu tangan gadis itu agar memeluknya, dan menyangga tubuh langsingnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Begitu sampai di samping kasurnya yang tanpa ranjang, dia meletakkan Hinata dan membaringkannya di sana dengan perlahan. Gadis itu masih terlelap, dia hanya bergerak perlahan untuk menyesuaikan diri pada tempat tidurnya yang baru.

Sai menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di atas cermin. Sudah jam 8 malam, dan gadis itu belum makan apa-apa sejak dia melukisnya. Jaga-jaga siapa tahu Hinata terbangun, Sai keluar kamar lalu pergi sebentar untuk membeli makan malam.

Setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya, Sai baru kembali ke apartemennya. Dia segera menuju ke kamar untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata. Namun saat membuka pintu kamar, ternyata sudah tidak ada siapapun di atas kasurnya. Sontak Sai menjadi panik. Dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Mencari-cari nomor ponsel gadis itu , lalu menyentuh tombol call pada layar.

Begitu terdengar nada tersambung, Sai sedikit terlonjak karena kaget. Terdengar nada dering berupa musik instrumental berjudul Fur Elise dari dalam kamarnya sendiri. Bingung, Sai segera mencari sumber bunyi tersebut dari bawah selimut. Tak ada hasil. Lalu membolak-balikkan bantal. Ternyata tetap nihil. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor itu sekali lagi agar dapat mendengarkan bunyi itu lebih jelas. Dari dalam kamar mandi?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sai mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Tak sabar, dia melakukannya agak kasar. Walaupun begitu, sama sekali tak ada respon dari dalam. Tak dapat menahan emosi lagi, Sai mundur selangkah untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Saat dia bergerak ke arah pintu, tepat di saat itu pula pintu itu terbuka.

Ada Hinata berdiri di sana sambil mengelap rambut basahnya. Tanpa sempat berhenti, Sai menabrak gadis itu hingga terdorong dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sai?! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Hinata terkejut, juga karena takut.

"Ma-maaf! Aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu! Aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak segera membukanya," jawab Sai gugup, merasa bersalah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai kemudian.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Sejenak kemudian Sai menjauh, memberi ruang pada gadis itu untuk bergerak. Setelah yakin bahwa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja, Sai pun keluar dari kamar mandi, diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya.

"Aku tadi sedang mandi. Maaf, tidak minta ijin darimu lebih dulu," ucap Hinata pelan, masih sambil mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Bajumu basah kuyup," ujar Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, tadi terjatuh di kamar mandi," kata Hinata membenarkan, pun menjelaskan.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sai segera membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil salah satu kemejanya yang berwarna biru muda, lalu mengulurkannya kepada Hinata.

"Pakai ini saja!" ujar Sai dengan nada perintah.

"Ta-tapi...," tukas Hinata hendak menolak.

"Cepat pakai lalu kita makan malam! Aku sudah lapar!" sekali lagi Sai berkata dengan nada sedikit ketus, membuat Hinata kehilangan nyali karena dia tidak pernah melihat Sai bersikap seperti itu selama ini.

Tanpa menunggu Hinata selesai ganti baju, Sai segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke pantry. Sementara Hinata segera melepaskan pakaiannya, dan menggantinya dengan kemeja Sai. Gadis itu menggulung bagian lengannya hingga ke dekat siku karena lengan kemeja itu terlalu panjang untuknya. Bahkan panjang bagian badannya nyaris mencapai lututnya, membuatnya merasa tidak perlu memakai bawahan.

Setelah merasa cukup rapi, Hinata keluar dari kamar Sai. Tampak pria itu masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan di pantry. Hinata menghampirinya, berniat membantunya. Namun Sai menolaknya dengan sopan.

"Kau tamu di sini. Duduklah!" ucap Sai sambil meletakkan sepotong pizza di atas sebuah piring ke hadapan Hinata.

"Kau selalu mengisi perutmu dengan makanan seperti ini?" tanya Hinata menahan miris.

Sai hanya mengedikkan bahu. Melihat respon Sai, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, dan berdiri di sampingnya, membuka lemari es di sudut pantry. Ada beberapa macam sayuran, dua potong tofu, dan sekaleng daging giling.

"Duduklah! Akan aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu," ucap Hinata lembut.

Kali ini Sai yang menurut. Dia berjalan menjauh, lalu duduk di kursi, di seberang meja makan. Kedua mata kelamnya mencuri pandang, mencari tahu apa yang akan Hinata lakukan. Dari belakang punggungnya, Hinata sadar bahwa Sai sedang memperhatikannya, tapi dia tidak peduli karena dia sendiri telah dikuasai rasa lapar.

Melihat Hinata begitu lincah menggunakan pisau untuk memotong sayuran, membuat Sai merasa sedikit bergidik. Terbayang akan apa yang bisa terjadi jika meleset sedikit saja. Sementara itu, Hinata mulai menyalakan api dan memanaskan penggorengan.

Jengah karena tidak melakukan apapun, Sai mendekati Hinata. "Rebus sedikit air untuk membuat teh," ucap Sai sambil mengulurkan sebuah panci kecil.

Hinata menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun. Kemudian dia membuka kran air dan mengisi panci itu hingga nyaris penuh. Lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor sebelahnya dan menyalakannya. Sementara itu, masakannya sudah mulai matang. Gadis itu mengambil kuahnya sesendok lalu memberikannya pada Sai.

"Tolong cicipi!" pinta Hinata.

Sai menurutinya. Mengecap beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum. "Enak!" komentarnya singkat.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata mematikan kompor. Lalu memindahkan masakannya ke dalam sebuah mangkok. Setelah selesai, gadis itu memberikannya kepada Sai. "Tolong bawa ke meja makan! Aku akan menyiapkan teh," ujar Hinata sambil mengambil dua buah cangkir dari dalam kabinet dapur.

"Nanti saja! Kita makan dulu," ajak Sai mencegah Hinata sambil mematikan kompor di bawah panci. Lalu dia menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju meja makan.

_skip_

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Parwati," pinta Hinata di sela-sela aktivitasnya menghirup wangi teh hijau yang menguar bersama uap panas dari dalam cangkirnya, kepada pria tampan yang sedang duduk di seberang meja, tempat di hadapannya.

Sai melihat ke arah Hinata begitu mendengar permintaan gadis itu. Dia menatapnya dengan rasa bingung. Namun Hinata membalas tatapannya datar, pandangan matanya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang menunggu. Sai menyesap teh di cangkirnya hingga berkurang setengah. Lalu meletakkan cangkir itu ke atas meja di depannya.

"Parwati adalah istri Shiva, salah satu dari Tri Murti yang dikenal sebagai dewa pelebur dan penghancur. Dalam perjalanan hidupnya menuju Shiva, dia berreinkarnasi beberapa kali dan memiliki berbagai wujud. Namun wujud tertingginya adalah Adi Shakti. Seorang wanita yang memiliki empat pasang tangan yang masing-masing memegang senjata yang berbeda. Trisula, cakra, busur, gadha, bahkan sangkakala," Sai bercerita tanpa jeda.

"Tadi kau bilang, dia berreinkarnasi beberapa kali. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Demi mencapai kesempurnaan, dia dilahirkan kembali beberapa kali. Bahkan dia pernah dilahirkan untuk menjadi anak nelayan," ujar Sai dengan mata berbinar.

Hinata memandangi ekspresi wajah Sai dengan tatapan lebih lembut. Terlihat sekali pria itu begitu memuja dewi yang sedang dia ceritakan.

"Kau sangat menyukai Dewi Parwati ya, Sai?" tanya Hinata retoris.

Sai hanya mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Dia melihat Hinata sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Aku menyukai semua dewi yang melambangkan kasih sayang seorang ibu," jawab Sai datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi, semakin penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak punya ibu," jawab Sai dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu," lanjutnya lebih lirih.

Mendengar jawaban Sai, Hinata meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. "Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Hn? Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sai bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai lebih dulu, Hinata menghampiri pria itu lalu duduk di sampingnya. Naluriah, gadis itu menarik lengan Sai, meraih jemarinya, lalu menggenggamnya. Dia juga memeluknya lembut dan bersandar pada bahu kekarnya. Melihat tingkah aneh Hinata, Sai hanya diam tanpa merespon.

"Maaf, karena aku terlalu banyak bertanya," ucap Hinata pelan.

Sai tersenyum tipis menahan miris. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Hinata. Dengan santai, pria itu menarik kuasnya yang masih terlilit surai indigo Hinata. Seketika itu pula, rambut Hinata terurai, terjatuh menutupi sebagian besar tubuh gadis itu.

Menyadari hal itu, Hinata melepaskan lengan Sai, lalu menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh. Namun Sai segera mencegahnya. Pria itu justru bergerak mendekat ke arah Hinata, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh hidung mungil Hinata. Detik berikutnya, Sai mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan sangat lembut. Tak menolak, Hinata malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung Sai, mendekap tubuh pria itu erat.

_skip_

Malam sudah larut. Baik jarum pendek maupun jarum panjang pada jam dinding telah menunjukkan angka terbesar yang tertera di sana. Hinata berbaring miring memunggungi Sai. Sementara Sai memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kulit dada Sai menyentuh kulit punggung Hinata secara langsung.

"Sudah tengah malam, Hinata," bisik Sai pelan. "Kau ingin pulang atau menginap di sini?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Aku ingin pulang," jawab Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. "Kak Neji pasti sangat mencemaskanku sekarang," sambung Hinata pelan.

"Tidak, dia pasti sedang sibuk bersama Tenten dan Lee sekarang," ujar Sai sekenanya.

Sontak Hinata terkejut. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Sai dari perutnya. Sedikit menjauh dari Sai, lalu berguling untuk mengubah posisi menghadap ke arah pria itu.

"Kak Neji dengan Tenten dan Lee?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengan mereka di taman budaya tadi pagi, saat aku akan ke galeri," jawab Sai ringan. "Mereka kan perform sebagai pengisi musik dalam drama Dunia Maya Dunia Fana di gedung teater taman budaya malam ini," papar Sai panjang lebar.

"Oh Tuhan...! Aku lupa!" pekik Hinata sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Bisakah kau mengantar aku ke sana, Sai? Kumohon!" pinta Hinata beranjak dari kasur Sai, sambil menarik selimut Sai yang dia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa bahwa pria yang bersamanya juga dalam keadaan yang sama persis dengannya.

"Tch! Kau tidak lihat aku masih telanjang bulat?" sembur Sai tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Tiba-tiba segumpal kain tebal terlempar mengenai Sai tepat di wajah tampannya. Rupanya Hinata telah melemparkannya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memakai kembali bajunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Hinata hendak keluar dari sana dengan pakaian yang telah rapi, tapi Sai langsung mencegatnya di depan pintu dengan tangan melintang menghalangi jalan.

"Kau tidak perlu ke sana, Hinata. Acara itu pasti sudah selesai sekarang," ujar Sai tenang. "Lagipula aku sudah bilang pada kakak sepupunya bahwa aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi model lukisanku," sambung Sai ringan.

"Kau?! Kau bilang apa pada Kak Neji?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku juga sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepada adik sepupunya," jawab Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan Sai. Kedua matanya terbelalak karena tak percaya. Bahkan tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat, hingga dia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Namun Sai malah tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu, benar-benar mimik wajah yang tak ternilai harganya.

Sai meraih helaian rambut indigo Hinata, lalu menciumnya. Melihat tingkah aneh pria itu, Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Rasa takut dan kalut membuatnya tak berani bergeming. Menyadari hal itu, Sai mundur selangkah. Pria tampan itu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghela nafas perlahan. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Hinata.

"Hhh..., baiklah! Ayo kuantar kau ke sana!" ujar Sai kemudian. Rasa kecewa tersirat dalam nada suaranya yang terdengar ketus.

Melihat punggung telanjang Sai menjauh, naluriah Hinata mengejarnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh kurus pria itu, membuat Sai berhenti melangkah. Saat ini Hinata telah memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat.

"Aku juga...," bisik Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku juga jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sai," ucapnya dengan kalimat yang lebih lengkap, walau dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

Sai terdiam sesaat. Otaknya berusaha mencerna rangsang dari indera auditorinya. Dan bersyukur bahwa pendengarannya masih normal karena dia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Hinata memeluknya kian erat.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pulang!" ucap Sai pelan, sambil menggenggam jemari Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terasa anggukan kepala gadis itu pada punggungnya.

_FIN_

AN:/

Akhirnya jadi bikin PICTURE sebagai cerita serial khusus SaiHina...!

_Neji: tapi jangan pernah dibikin Artist vs Author!_

_Aku: dududuuuuuhh...! *dijitak sama mas Neji*_

Maaf jika ada kekurangan tentang Venus maupun Parwati. Semua itu semata-mata karena keterbatasan pengetahuan author. Jika ada kekeliruan, mohon sampaikan melalui PM, ya? (via FB juga boleh)

Well, thanks for reading, minna. Please leave any review in the box below, will ya...?

Regards,

uL!eZha


End file.
